getting even
by meepette179
Summary: what happens when munch and casey decide to play matchmaker at the ploicemens ball? R


The policeman's ball seemed to come early this year. The whole 1-6 was dreading going. Athe detectives had tried everything to get out of it but Cragen had stood strong. If he had to go, so did they.

"This isn't fair," Elliot complained putting his pen down. "Benson doesn't have to come to the first half." "I have company flying in from Philadelphia." she protested.

"So they can meet you there." he continued.

"Nope. Quit whining Stabler." she teased standing up and walking to the coffee station, "and stop staring at my ass."

Elliot blushed," I wasn't"

"Yea. Sure." John said from his desk.

She grabbed a cup and glanced at her watch, "Got to go, see ya later."

Elliot shook his head, "Bye Liv."

She turned back half-smiling, "Bye El."

**7:PM POLICEMANS BALL**

Elliot sat at a table with Casey, John, Donnelley, and Cragen.

He was the only one without a date. "God where's Liv?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Calm you jets El, I'm here." Olivia said from behind him.

Elliot turned around his smile going straight to jaw dropping and falling to the ground. She looked stunning.

She wore a floor length black gown, with no back except for the skirt of the dress starting just above her ass. Her hair fell loosely at her shoulders and her skin seemed to glow.

"Wow Liv you look amazing." Elliot commented.

She blushed, "Thanks."

Elliot's smile faded when Dean Porter came up behind her. "Car's parked."

"Hey Dean, you remember everyone." Olivia introduced.

"Hey." he smiled pulling out a chair for her. She sat beside Elliot, and Dean sat beside Cragen. Dean then began a very thoughtful discussion with Cragen leaving Elliot and Olivia time to talk.

"So…Dean's your company." he said playing with a fork.

"Yep…Where's yours?" the conversation was a little uncomfortable.

"Don't have one." he replied.

"Really? Big handsome Stabler with no date?" she teased laughing.

He shrugged laughing as well. "Handsome you say?"

Olivia was about to respond when her cell beeped. She opened it quickly reading the message.

Casey to Liv: OMG I think u r going 2 hav an orgasm if u 2 keep this up

A question mark spread over Olivia's face.

Liv to Casey: Wat r u tlking about??

Casey glanced at her phone and sighed.

Casey to Liv: U and Stabler…eye sex…ur very good it

Olivia laughed throwing a wadded up napkin at Casey.

"what?" Elliot demanded trying to steal Olivia's phone.

"Nothing." she smiled.

Casey and John were whispering to each other. They were cynical. How cynical you may ask. Well John got up and crossed the dance floor to the stage.

"What is he doing?" Elliot asked.

"Somebody stopped him." Casey requested holding back a giggle.

Olivia slowly pushed out her chair. "I'll get him."

She stood up immediately tripping on the skirt of her dress.

Elliot was up in a flash and caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her back to her feet.

"Yea I'm fine." she said blushing again.

Casey stood behind them and sneakily pushed them out onto the dance floor. "have fun!"

Elliot turned ready to punch Casey in the face but Olivia stopped him pulling him with her. "Come on…let's dance."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on." They walked onto the dance floor as Munch played a different song.

Kiss me out of the bearded barleyNightly, beside the green, green grassSwing, swing, swing the spinning stepI'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.

They swayed to the song cautiously. Olivia's arms wrapped Elliot's neck and his hands snaked to her waist.

"Bethcha 5 DD5's John and Casey set this up." she teased him.

He shook his head," I'm not making a deal with the devil."

She laughed, "You'd lose anyways."

Elliot agreed.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilightLead me, out on the moonlit floorLift your open hand, Strike up the band and make the fireflies danceSilver moon's sparkling, So kiss me

"What was that text Casey sent you?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." she giggled.

"Tell me." he whined rubbing his hand over her back.

She shivered from his touch. "Well she said you were gonna end up giving me and orgasm form all the eye sex we were having."

"What?" he asked blushing. "Eye sex?"

"Yep. We are apparently very good at it." She finished, giggling when she saw his expression.

Kiss me, down by the broken tree houseSwing me, upon it's hanging tireBring, bring, bring your flowered hatWe'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Olivia looked at Elliot as he beamed down at her, he wasn't the same man he'd been when he was with Kathy. He was nicer and there was an extra gleam in his eyes every time they met each others gaze.

She subconsciously pulled him closer burying her face in his neck.

Elliot was surprised by Olivia's closeness, her breath was hot on his neck. He hoped she didn't notice the excitement pulsating against his pants. He tried controlling himself. 'think about it man,' he said to himself. 'she's your partner.' Crap that's hotter. He saw her next to him in the interrogation room. 'No! no, think about the perp that's in there with you' his sneer is sickening. 'okay all better.

Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilightLead me, out on the moonlit floorLift your open handStrike up the band and make the fireflies danceSilver moon's sparkling, So kiss meKiss me beneath the milky twilightLead me out on the moonlit floorLift your open handStrike up the band and make the fireflies danceSilver moon's sparkling Oh so kiss meSo kiss meSo kiss meSo kiss me

The song ended and the two separated walking back to their table as every eye in the room followed.

Elliot leaned over and whispered in her ear. "They're gonna want us to kiss. Should we put on a show?"

Olivia quickly shook her head, "that's stupid."

They arrived at the table and everyone smiled at them, except for Dean of course.

"So you two gonna head out for an all night make-out seminar?" Munch asked eyebrows raised.

Olivia shot him a death glare and reached for her chair.

Elliot stopped her and quickly planted his lips on her cheek.

She flinched away like it had hurt.

She scowled at him then stomped away.

"Dame Elliot, you must be a really suckie kisser." John cracked sending the whole table into a round of laughter.

Elliot shook his head and headed out after her.

Olivia sat outside on a bench.

"Liv." he said sitting beside her.

"Go away." she spat.

"It was just a joke." he muttered.

"is that all kissing me is to you?" she blurted out disgusted.

Elliot was taken aback by the question. "Wh…What? Did you mean to say that?"

Olivia nodded her head . She slid closer to him placing a gentle hand on his cheek and capturing his lips with her own,

She pulled away slowly. Elliot looked at her shook in his eyes. "Now we are even."

She wrapped her arms around herself shivering and glancing down the snow covered street.

Elliot removed his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

She stared at him unsure of where this was going.

He smiled his famous Elliot Stabler smile and slid closer wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled back and leaned her head onto his broad shoulder sighing.

FINI

**Okay it's not that good but please review!!0o**


End file.
